Talk:Iron Sights
Untitled Wats up with almost every gun in Black Ops having the same iron sights? - The Asian Gangsta' 05:19pm, September 2, 2010 :I'm guessing so that it's easier to transition between weapons. Darkman 4 21:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd pick diff. iron sight becuz i want variety lik can u imagine if the AK-47 use the FAMAS iron sight, that would be horrible. - The Asian Gangsta' 05:44pm, September 2, 2010 Shotgun ADS Does ADS with shotguns in MW2 widen or tighten the spread, because the Spas article says tighten, but the Striker article says widen. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :It seems to be different with different guns. Dolten Let's Talk 17:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Famas Iron Sight So did the famas' folding iron sight win as favorite iron sight in MW2? Cause half the guns in BO use it. And honestly, I do like it more than the m16's, but I do like the M4's and other assault rifles more. I love in MW2 how they all have different sights, and on some, It's prefered to use an optic than a bulky sight. I would use many guns of the same class in mw2 for different purposes. IE silenced assault, acog assault. I feel like in black ops since most of the guns are using the same sight, players will just choose the best gun with that sight. Shaniqua69 18:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Abbreviations I've heard the Iron Sight being called ADS a lot of times, yet I've no idea what it means. Could someone help? Trueblade74 14:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :ADS means Aim(ed) Down Sight. They don't mean to call the Iron Sight an ADS, they just mean that the gun's sights are aimed down. --Joseph Tan 14:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh. So instead of being an alternate name abbreviation, it's actually a term for scoping. Is that correct? :Also, did you ever notice that a CZ75 with Upgraded Iron looks like Halo's Pistol? Trueblade74 14:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : :It just solely means aiming down your sights. Like pressing the right click button, L1 button or the left bumper, that's called the ADS. It's just that since it's a verb but used as a noun in some cases. It doesn't just mean scoping in with a scoped weapon. : :And no, sadly I do not own an Xbox to notice the Halo Pistol thing. But putting that on Trivia will only get it immediately removed. Joseph Tan 15:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) More Ghosts Iron Sights Pics? Currently, there is only pictures of it for the MR-28, and only for First-person. If someone could add in more third-person pics, and more importantly, the iron sights of the MK14 EBR, the IA-2, and the SVU, I believe that would immensely help the article. As well, I lack the ability to get these pictures myself. PS: This applies for the Iron Sights attachment article; there's a pic of the IA'2's irons in the article for it. :/ Didikins (talk) 22:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Why do we need those specific images for the page? 22:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC)